The One That got Away
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: Anzu always knew she wanted him, he was her mysterious pharaoh and lover, she wanted to stop him but she knew couldn't stop him, it was his destiny…. Post Canon and Rated T,
1. Chapter 1

The one that got away

Summary: Anzu always knew she wanted him, he was her mysterious pharaoh and lover, she wanted to stop him but she knew couldn't stop him, it was his destiny…. Post Canon and Rated T,

**A/N: I own NOTHING! If I did I would be super rich! "sigh"…..**

_**Summer during high school when we first met ,We make out in your Millennium Puzzle to Radiohead…**_

I wish he was here, the life I shared with him, he wanted to leave, he rescued me 5 years ago and ever since I loved him. He was leaving me and I knew in my heart he wouldn't be back. I remember the first time I seen you…

You saved me from that pig, the false prophet. Although I was poisoned and could hear your voice, that deep heavenly voice, rocked me into the lullaby that even your partner couldn't wake me up from..

Then I think to when I thought you were just a part of Yuugi, and how when I had seen you fight for us against Bakura, for me, it set a firery passion within my soul that couldn't be estinguished…..

_**And on my 18th Birthday, We got matching cartouches, Used to steal your Grandpa's liquor, And climb to the game shop roof, Talk about your past, Like we had a clue, I wish I never knew that one day I'd be losing you…**_

These memories come to me, like unwanted visitors. Remembering all of these happier times, I never told Yuugi why he had a hangover the next day, that was our little secret from his little light….

"I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing the one you love…." That was the last thing I said before he left, and took my heart, I always wanted to see him finally be at peace but I long for you I wish I could've made you stay, I wish I could've brought myself to run after you, to leave the world behind me and go with you to the afterlife…..

But that would be selfish Anzu, leaving your family and friends like that, not to mention breaking little Yuugi's heart. He loves me and would turn the world on it's ear to make me smile but he can never give me what I truly want….Atem…..

**End of Chapter 1 this will be a Multi chapter fic and I hope you like it! Please READ AND REVIEW and Remember Anyone who reviews gets an UN'MELVIN'D HUG!XXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

The One that got away...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Sad face ;( (_**Bold Italics are the song lyrics)**_

"_**In another time, I would be your queen and we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world…."**_

Why didn't you stay? Or why didn't you take me with you?, I wish you could've told me why, in another time I would've ran after you begging to come with to be with you , I wish I could've made myself go with you or at least kissed you one more time…

You made your choice and left me. You left me and stole a part of my heart, I've seen him play shadow games with people before but his biggest game was the one he played with my heart…

Your Yami No Games never made sense to me but I knew what price there was each time, because usually I was the stake in their bets, the bait for you enemies and just your little cheerleader. I was manipulated, kidnapped possessed and nearly killed on several occasions for you and you couldn't take me with you or even stay?!...

_**In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say, you were the one that got away**_

I wanted to stop you, I wanted to pull you back, you had no reason not to live, you have your memories back and you even had your own body, so why the hell did you leave? You have made such an impact on my life so how could you even think about leaving my side? If I could change anything I have made you stay with me. Every day you haunt me and I can't take it! Your love is so intoxicating that to be without it is unbearable and why did you leave me needing you, so badly it hurts, I must accept I will never see you again but my heart fights the very thought ….

I still remember that time in burger world. You called me your "Precious Anzu" and saved me from the gunman, you saved me and that was first time I heard your voice. That's all I have left of you, the memories and the fact I will not ever think of you as the one that got away…

**End of chapter 2! Please Read and Review if you do u get a chance to suggest how to torture flamers and a special NON-MELVIN'D HUG except flamers but criticism is accepted with open armsXXXXXX **


	3. Chapter 3

The One That Got Away

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (Except my own imagination & my computer…..) (Bold non italics is Anzu had spoken out loud and **_**bold Italics are song lyrics)**_

_**I was your precious Anzu and you were my pharaoh, never one without the other we made a pact, sometimes when I miss you, I turn my Duel Disk on,**_

Oh, looking at the figurine set Ryou gave Yuugi all those years ago, I glance at the smaller figurines for one moment, I reminisce about that game but then... then I look at the figure made for you, the smirk Ryou placed on the little face was no match for your real dazzling smile. Yuugi always called the home of your soul as "_**his treasure**_" but you were always "_**My Treasure**_". You were my precious king, my protector, the light within your darkness and my dark knight in midnight armour and when I looked in your eyes I lost myself in the fire and amethyst inside…

"**We made a pact all those years ago! why did he leave me I-I mean US?!" **Jounouchi never understood the loss I've felt, he's happy with Mai now and hasn't talked to me since that day. Yuugi… you wanted to cheer me up and make me smile again, he had seen the fight and I couldn't say sorry enough but in my heart I was never truly sorry, I hated him secretly for those first few months. **"Why did he have to win?! Was his stupid title too important just to lose one stinking duel?!" **Honda and Jou never even considered how I felt, they never seen the love I had for not even a hint, they thought I was in love with Yuugi but that was never an option…..

**End of Chapter 3 sorry guys just filler while I get my writing mojo back as always please READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
